The present invention relates to ornamental and decorative displays, and more specifically to a display device for mounting greeting cards in such a manner that the supporting structure is totally covered by the greeting cards and concealed from view.
Numerous card holders and display devices are known. Most of these are memorandum devices which are intended to facilitate the display of reminder notices in an effective manner. Card holders of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 71,878, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,469. Other types of card holders are used for educational purposes, these being adapted to support word and phrase cards. An example of this type of holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,287.
The prior art display devices of the above type are primarily concerned with the conveyance of information. The appearance of the overall display is a secondary consideration in most instances. While the prior art display devices make provision for supporting notices or cards, the prior art structures are not totally concealed from view by the cards which they support. Even the prior art display devices which are intended to support greeting cards, such as the decorative door-hung tree structure for holding greeting cards shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,419, do not make provision for being fully concealed from view once all the greeting cards have been mounted. Additional patents which disclose display devices for greeting cards are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,359 and 2,951,303.
Many of the prior art card holders, being typically intended for continual home or office use, are not in the nature of novelty devices. Additionally, these cardholders are generally complex in construction and therefore costly to manufacture.